


I spend his love until he's broke inside

by Pizduk_Styles



Category: One Direction
Genre: #Drama, #Love/Hate, #POV, #School, #angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizduk_Styles/pseuds/Pizduk_Styles
Summary: – I don't wanna see this fag here,- Niall glanced at me, while referring to Liam.– Good evening, Niall,- I unwittingly looked down, straightening my hat with trembling fingers.OrNiall is a football player, the captain of the team and an ardent homophobe, who mocks Harry every single day, because the curly boy is in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is translated from Russian language and I'm just a translator.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3332764/8746035#part_content  
> This is the link to the original text, if you like the story, please, press "Нравится" to make the author happy.

•This mistake will haunt me all my life•  
POV Harry  
– Do you really wanna see this?- Liam asked me, coming closer to the bed and sitting next to me, hanging a laptop in his hands.  
– Everything is so bad?- I tried to think optimistically, at least, I could do that.  
– Honestly, yes,- Liam glanced at me- my friend's sight was full of pity.   
I breath deeply, stopped looking at Liam and waited to see the video..one moment and a "frozen" picture of me with a drown dick near my lips appears on the screen. I..i can't explain, how frightened I am.  
– Turn on.  
Liam obediently pressed "Play" on the laptop.  
After watching this video, a positive thinking became an unreal thing to me. Against the background of a terrible cloying music( I think, I've heard it in "Titanic") there was me sitting on the desk and starring at Niall, who was standing near the board. Fucking hearts were flying up my head. Then, all kinds of abuse and banter went on: thousands of inscriptions "fag", drawings of dicks and men's moans from a gay porn.  
I felt the heat going through my body and my fingers became numb. I turned red and then turned away from the laptop, lying on the pillow, crying out in pain.  
Liam put his hand on my shoulder, trying to support me, but it didn’t really help, okay, it didn't help at all.  
– Someday they will become older and will be no longer engaged in any nonsense.  
Liam sounded unconvincing, hah, its obvious- he didn’t believe himself in his own words.  
– Someday?! Liam, we are in the graduating class, when will "someday" come?! Niall is a stupid, brainless bastard! He knocked out his brain with a ball! When will he calm down?!  
I look pitiful slurring mumble in the pillow, but I was not up to it, because I was terribly angry with Niall Horan.  
– Niall is a stupid, brainless football player with whom you're in love from the seven's form.  
Liam chuckled, that was why I raised my head and looked at him indignantly. Oh, yes, he scoffed at me.  
– Seven's form! Seven's form, Liam! Yes, I made a mistake, but we were friends, and when I was telling him about my feelings, I thought, that the worst thing I could get is rejection. But no, he nags my mind for five years, together with his stupid friends.  
– But still we have to go to school. Just ignore them, Harry. I will be next to you, I promise. And don't try to explain everything to Niall, they will just ridicule you,- Liam stood up, took his bag from the floor ang went to the corridor.  
– I don't want to go anywhere,- I protested, still remaining on the bed.  
– Harry, we're having a turkey sandwich in the canteen today. You want to miss this event? Oh, come on, we go to that terrible place just because of this awesome sandwich!  
I looked at my friend and couldn’thelp laughing.  
***  
As soon as we came out of my house, I felt fresh, cool breeze; the sun was hiding behind the clouds and the street was almost deserted.  
The day was not such a crap: though the weather is on my side.  
My friend, as always, started talking about something, but I was looking down, regularly nodding and pretending to listen.  
FLASHBACK  
– It was so cool! Seen how effectively he scored in the last minute? I really want to be as good as him!  
Niall was excitedly commenting on the recent game of his favorite team.  
We were walking down the street late at night straight from the match. I was enjoying his melodious voice, without taking my eyes off his beautiful blue eyes, while he was talking and talking about the game.  
Soon we reached the corner where our paths diverged. I looked into his eyes, as I always did.  
He was especially beautiful, a little lantern light lit his blond locks of hair and the moon was reflected spark in his pupils. A sincere smile on his lips made him even more beautiful.  
I covered his hand with mine and reached him to kiss. But then his hands were on my shoulders, sharply pushing me away. He looked at me in alarm.  
– W-what are you doing?  
– Niall, you must know that..I..i really like you, not only as a friend, but...  
– What?!- he laughed, interrupting me and walking a bit away.- You know,- he mumbled,- I have to go.  
He hurriedly ran away and the next day the whole school knew about this situation, because of him.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
And what were you thinking about, stupid, immature boy? I had had to stop when he pushed me.  
In my defense I would say that I didn't understand Niall's fear. Fear of what? I didn't see anything wrong that a boy likes a boy, but he had other views for this point.  
After this evening the whole school laughed at me, and I didn't understand because of what. Why is no one laughing when a girl recognizes boy's feelings? What is the difference?  
At the age of 13 I truly didn't understand it.  
– Harry!  
I heared Liam's loud voice, as he draws off my jacket back and a car rushes in front of me, frantically screaming.  
– Look around, damn it!  
His hand was still gripping my jacket and his sight was filled with anger.  
– Damn, sorry, I was thinking.  
I tried to justify myself.  
Liam inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to calm down.  
– I will kill you myself,- Liam hissed through his teeth, a bit softer this time.  
The school isn't far from us.  
– I will be there, do you hear?- Liam put his hand on my shoulder.  
I wonder if he really thought that it helps? This habit annoys me.  
– Thanks, bro.  
What I had expected: a lot of views and laughs. I am walking with my head down, trying to ignore everyone, but I do not succeed in it. Of course, it all matters to me.  
– Motherfuckers,- I hissed under the breath.  
I was very angry with all the people I had to see every day. I seemed to make a hole through the locker while taking my books from it.  
– Be patient, by the end of the second lesson it will be forgotten, - Liam also got into the locker standing right after mine.  
– Which lesson?  
– Biology.. Should I hold you up..- Liam looked at my schedule, hanging inside the locker- up to the History?  
– I am able to go stairs and walk to the classroom myself, but thanks, Liam.  
Mild smiling, I slammed my locker and looked at him.  
– See you at the long break, try be quiet!  
Liam pulled back in the direction of the desired classroom, smiling. I also did not hesitate and went in the opposite direction.  
– Hey, Styles,- I heared a squeaky voice of Louis Tomlinson up the stairs. I try not to look at him, as there's a big chance, that Niall is standing right next to him.- How much do the services of whore cost?  
– Ask your mother.  
I walked faster. Yes, here I am, such a rag, who scatters words and is afraid to take responsibility for it.  
– Wait a bit, fucking fag, you'll suck my dick.  
Surprisingly, he did not get up for me to the third floor to break my face. Lucky I was that day.  
I stopped in front of the door, put my hand on the handle and took a deep breath. "Oohhhh", "A YouTube star" I hear as soon as I enter the classroom. Wild herd.  
I did not even deign to look at them and quickly headed for the last desk.  
I hear laughter, all the "funny", as they think, jokes, but Niall's laughter stands out from the rest of the sounds. I looked askance at the third desk on which the blonde was sitting, surrounded by whores.  
– Styles, you know what?- I heard Irish accent and immoderately looked down at the textbook, trying to pretend that I was very busy for everything- I'll let you suck my dick, if you really want to.  
Again there was a goofy laugh and I swallowed hard.  
Breath, Harry, breath. Quietly. They want you to fall for all.  
– How does it feel like, to suck a dick, Styles?  
Enough. I am filled with anger and I hate him with all my soul. This blonde disgusts me.  
I got up and went over to him, while the bunch around him slightly parted, letting me come to him. Yes, these assholes were waiting for the "show", but I got up not to amuse them.  
Niall looked at me in the same confident way, with a smirk on his face. He's sitting on the desk, even his posture spoke about his calmness.  
– "How does it feel like, to suck a dick?" - I made a nervous laugh.- You want to experience this feeling yourself?- I heared a laughter, this time in my favor, but Niall only grinned larger, keeping his gaze on my eyes.- Aren't you tired of it? For five years, for five years, damn it, you are angry with me for my mistake! Grow up, Niall, take care of your own life and do not touch someone else's! I hate you, I hate you with all my being, because you are the meanest man alive, Horan!  
There is a deathly silence, I didn’t interrupt my eye contact with Niall and he didn’t change the facial expression.  
– You know, I'm sitting and waiting for the moment when you start to cry,- he sayed, when class once again laughed at his "divine" joke and Niall smiled wider.  
Lump came to my throat and I could feel the tears were welling in my eyes.  
How can he be so inhuman and so vile? I swallow the lump, resisting the urge to weep and whisper:  
– I hate you.  
Maybe, through the class laugh he didn't hear me, but, any way, my words mean nothing to him- he has heard them lots of times.  
As soon as I land back in the place, the bell rings and the teacher appears soon.  
***  
At the end of the lesson, I hastened to leave the room first.  
Heading towards my locker, where we always meet with Liam, I noticed that fewer and fewer people look at me.  
Liam was right, as always.  
The day was not so bad. We no longer intersected with Niall, even didn't look at each other and the video was quickly forgotten as a nightmare.  
I just once again realized that Niall Horan has no heart.  
And I want to share my heart with him.


End file.
